


Operation Kimax

by snekwami



Series: Operation Valentines 2k18 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, again Alix is there for like 2 seconds to be a meme, and so is the ice cream guy I guess, but the important part is the Kimax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again, and Kim has a plan. (Hopefully it'll work out better than last year.)





	Operation Kimax

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I wasn't gonna write another Kimax Valentine's Day fic this year then you were WRONG my pal, 14th February is forever Kim Appreciation Day to me
> 
> (I wrote a Julerose Valentine's Day fic too!)

Rose looked up at Kim, absolutely beaming. “I’m sure you can do it! I believe in you!” She gave him a thumbs up for good measure.

“Thanks Rose.” He put the brooch box that he still had from last year back in his pocket, slightly less nervous than before thanks to his friend’s encouragement. “And you can do the thing too. In fact, I _dare_ you to do it!”

She giggled. “You don’t need to dare me! I’ll do it anyway. I think I’m ready this year.”

“Good. Lemme know how it goes later, okay?” Before his nerves could return, he gave her a quick pat on the arm and headed off out of the locker room and towards the entrance of the school.

Right. Time to get into the right frame of mind. Rose had given him plenty of tips on how to stay positive and upbeat – made sense, since she was the most positive person in Paris. Almost to a ridiculous extent. Now, what had she said to do?

_First things first: don’t think about last year!_

Oh yes… last year. That cursed day. It was true, the thought of it had almost been enough for him to chicken out of even making plans for today. But he was _Kim_ , he didn’t chicken out of anything! The Dark Cupid thing was way in the past, and he had totally moved on. Nothing to worry about. It was fine.

Taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind…

Only to walk directly into Chloé Bourgeois.

She barely even glanced at him, with a look in her eyes that might have been pity or apology, before carrying on past him and out of sight. But just that brief interaction had been enough for the brooch in his pocket to suddenly burn blistering hot, weighing him down like lead. Reminding him that his thoughtless actions actually had consequences. Asking out someone who, deep in your heart, you knew wasn’t good for you? It wasn’t just some silly game or challenge. His actual feelings were on the line here.

_Don’t think about last year!_

Rose’s words soothed his mind again. This year was going to be different. He had actually thought about it properly. And this year’s potential date was not the kind of person who would get him akumatized.

And plus, Rose was busy asking out her own crush too. How embarrassing would it be if she managed to do it, and yet not Kim? There was no way he was letting that happen!

He made his way outside the school where Max was waiting for him. Though they had literally seen each other in class barely 10 minutes ago, Kim felt that familiar rush of reassurance at seeing the face of his best friend – which quickly turned into nervous adrenaline when he remembered what he was going to do today.

“Kim!” Max waved at him as he walked over. “Are you doing anything today? You never did mention having any plans this year. If you’d like, you could spend the evening at my place and try beating that high score again.”

Kim nodded, relieved at hearing that Max didn’t have anything else to do today, or anyone of his own to spend Valentine’s Day with. He hadn’t actually bothered to check first, come to think of it. He really wasn’t very good at making plans without Max’s help, was he?

“Excellent! Well then, let’s get going. Bus or walk?”

“Walk,” Kim replied, the brooch weighing down his pocket again. There was so much he had to say to Max, and staying still was the opposite of what his hyperactive brain needed. A walk through the chilly Parisian streets would be perfect.

“Kim, are you alright?” Max was frowning up at him. “You seem subdued.”

No point pretending he wasn’t. Max, even with his poor eyesight, could see through him easily. “I’ll tell you along the way. Come on.”

 

 

Despite the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, the streets were fairly empty at this time of day. It seemed that most couples were planning on promenading in the evening instead, and this lonely hour of afternoon was quiet enough that it eased Kim’s nerves a little. No one would be around to overhear. Rose’s words were back again to support him.

_Remember, Max is your best friend! He loves you already! You don’t need to be nervous. It’s okay, he’ll understand._

She was absolutely right. Max was wonderful, and always supportive of Kim no matter what, maybe even at times when Kim’s reckless idiotic brain could have done without the extra encouragement. And when he’d told Rose all this, gushing at her for hours on end while curled up on the corner of her pastel pink bed with his hands over his blushing face, she had giggled and given him more advice.

_Tell him all that! I’m sure he’d love to hear it, no matter how he feels in return._

Well then, he may as well get started. This walk to Max’s house was not going to last forever.

“I have to talk to you,” he began, before wanting to smack himself in the face. What an ominous, depressing way to begin a conversation!

“Go for it,” Max replied. His expression would be considered neutral to most people, but Kim knew him too well – Max was in a good mood today, for some reason. It could just about be heard in his voice too. Thank goodness. That would make this so much easier.

“I kinda have a crush on someone,” Kim said, aware his face was beginning to heat up already. At least maybe that way he wouldn’t feel the cold. “Um, can I tell you about it? If it’s okay?”

It had indeed occurred to him that maybe Max would not want to hear endless gushing, no matter how much Kim wanted to say it. He had already inflicted poor Rose with that, and Max last year had to deal with Kim constantly going on to him about how amazing _Chloé_ was…

“Of course you can,” Max said. “Would you like a hand again? Need me to help you with any plans?”

“No no, that’s okay! You don’t have to do anything. Except listen. If you want to.”

He took a deep breath. Where to begin? Last year he hadn’t even bothered. He’d just got down on one knee, held the brooch out at Chloé, asking to be her Valentine. To be fair, she wouldn’t have had the patience to listen to some long spiel. But Max was pretty patient, he’d listen. And plus, there was so much more to say this time round.

Max was watching him expectantly, his pace having slowed slightly. Best to just get started already.

“So… there’s this person,” Kim said somewhat hesitantly. “A friend of mine. Um, a guy. And he’s really cool. He’s unlike any other guy I know. I already knew I liked him a lot, ‘cause we’re friends and everything. But then I got feelings, and it’s weird… he’s a dude… and this is so new…”

This was so much more nerve-wracking than he had wanted it to be. It was one thing telling Rose about all this, considering that she was going through a very similar thing, but entirely another thing saying it to someone like Max, who seemed so sure and comfortable about who he was.

Max opened his mouth to say something but Kim quickly put a hand over to stop him. “W-wait, don’t say anything yet! Not yet. When I’ve finished. Because if I stop now then I won’t be able to say it ever again.”

He wasn’t actually sure if that was true, but every two seconds that passed seemed to give him a fresh heart attack, and he didn’t want to have to go through this again. It was now or never. Max nodded, and Kim lowered his hand again, feeling a bit sheepish. Like Rose had said, Max was his friend. There was nothing to be nervous about.

“So, this guy I like,” he said. “I’ve never really felt like this before and honestly it’s kinda hard to know what to do. It’s Valentine’s Day so I guess I’ll ask him out or something, but it’s just… he’s so…” He ran a hand through his hair, unable to find the right words. “So _cool!_ So put together! Like, he knows what he’s doing all the time and I’m a total mess and he’s way out of my league!”

Seeing the surprised look on Max’s face, Kim could almost hear the indignant reply in his head. Assuring Kim that he was not out of anyone’s league, that anyone would be lucky to have him, that this mystery guy didn’t know what he was missing. And that everyone, on the inside, was a “total mess”, whether they seemed like it or not. It was impossible to believe, though.

“He’s just so nice, too,” Kim continued, the affection starting to overwhelm him. “I honestly can’t believe he hangs out with me. He supports me, he helps me out when I need it, he’s way smarter than me and it’s really inspiring too, he’s so good at so many things and he’s just perfect in every way possible! Well okay, I know that’s not true, but it just feels like it, and…”

He had to stop walking, turning away to hide how much he was blushing and the stupid grin that was appearing on his face. Running his hands through his hair again, he gave a shaky little laugh.

“I never felt this way about a guy before! A _guy!”_ Putting his hands on the railing of the bridge they had arrived at, he tried to steady himself a little by watching the cold mist unfurling from his breaths. “I guess it shouldn’t really make a difference. Actually, I never really felt so strongly about _anyone_ before. And I don’t wanna mess up this time.”

The brooch felt heavy again, but this time rather than fiery heat, it was cold. Icy cold.

He didn’t want to mess up again, not this year, not with someone who really mattered to him so much. That was the real reason for him being so cautious, rather than going all-out with some silly romantic plan. He was notorious for messing things up. And this time, even though it was unlikely to happen, what if it did? He wasn’t sure he could take it.

“He’s… he’s such an awesome friend,” Kim said, turning back round to face Max. “I’m in love and I don’t even know how to tell him… I wanted to do it today but I have no idea…”

He stared hard at the floor, the wooden patterns seeming familiar enough to distract him from his muddled thoughts. This bridge that they were on… wasn’t it the bridge from last year? Where he had asked out Chloé? Then it was really no wonder he wasn’t feeling very good right now. This was the bridge of bad memories.

Wordlessly, Max took hold of Kim’s arm and began pulling him along. Half in shock, Kim did not question it. He simply followed as Max led him to the stall at the centre of the bridge – oh, that ice cream guy was here today. What was his name again? Whatever, it was ridiculous of this guy to be selling ice cream in the winter, when everyone was already cold. Who would buy it anyway?!

“May I purchase one of your famous ice creams, please?”

Oh. Max would, apparently.

Kim stared, still in shock, as the man prepared an ice cream for Max and handed it over the counter, saying something cheesy about lovers and Valentine’s Day as he did so. Kim wasn’t paying attention. He was internally kicking himself – maybe if he had bought Max an ice cream to share, that would have been a great way to confess!

“Is it alright if I say something now?” Max asked.

Kim nodded. He had gone on enough for today, and still hadn’t managed to get to the point.

“Well the truth is, there’s something I need to get off my chest too,” Max continued, a slightly strained voice being the only hint that something was making him uneasy. “I have a friend I like too, and, well, I’m not exactly sure how to go about telling him either…”

Huh. At least Max understood how he was feeling. That was better than nothing.

“He’s very sweet, and very supportive, and I suppose it’s odd that I’ve fallen for someone so _different_ from me, but… I like it. I’m afraid I’m not as good at being expressive about it as you are. But I really do care about him a lot. And since it’s Valentine’s Day, I thought perhaps sharing an ice cream with him might be nice. If he wants to, of course.”

Wait – but who was it?! Was Max going to leave now, go give this ice cream to someone? The poor guy was shuffling around on his feet, looking nervous, awkwardly adjusting his glasses–

It really was now or never. If Kim didn’t just spit it out _right now_ , then Max would leave and he’d never be able to again. As brave as he always acted, he only had so much courage for things like this. There was no more time to waste.

“Max, wait!” Kim put a hand into his pocket, his fingers closing around that brooch box from last year. “Sorry for stopping you again, it’s just there’s s-something I wanna say, and this time I’m actually gonna say it.”

Was there any point being romantic about it? Last year the weather had been oddly warm, but this time round the ground was a mix of ice and slush, so perhaps kneeling down would not be a great idea.

And plus… this was different. Max was his best friend. This year was not going to be a repeat of last year. Kim would make sure of it.

Ignoring the sudden surge of adrenaline flowing through him, he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. That pretty little brooch, it had caused him so much trouble last year…

_Don’t think about last year!_

He gulped down any remaining resistance he had and held the box out at Max, much the same way Max had done last year when buying it for him in the first place. The memory made him blush so hard that he determinedly looked anywhere but Max.

“I-It’s you,” he managed to say. “I love you, bro.”

Alright, he’d said it. He’d actually done it now. He had confessed, just like he promised Rose he would. Did he do it properly? Had he been clear enough? Was adding “bro” at the end a little too casual for a love confession? Max wouldn’t think he meant it, like, _platonically_ , would he? Well, he did mean it that way too, but…

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Max stepped forwards, took the brooch out of the box, and pinned it to the front of his coat. And then smiled the biggest, brightest smile.

“I suspected that already, Kim.”

Wait… what?!

“And I love you too.”

Kim could barely even process that information. “You… you… l-love me…”

“Yes, I do. Who did you think I bought the ice cream for? It’s for us!” Max held the ice cream out at Kim. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Kim just stared for several seconds. He had known that Max was perceptive, but was he really so smart that he had known Kim liked him?! Or… or was Kim really that obvious about it? And really… _Max loved him back?_

“How did you know?” he asked once he could speak again.

Max shrugged. “Little hints here and there. The things you were saying on our walk just now only confirmed my suspicions. And…” He looked down now, an adorable shy smile on his face. “Those were some very nice things you were saying indeed. Thank you, Kim. You’re very sweet. It really… um, this is going to sound rather unscientific, but it really melts my heart.”

What a nice thing to say! Kim knew he was blushing again, and he didn’t care.

“Just like this ice cream is melting,” Max added quickly.

Oh right – the ice cream! Putting the empty brooch box back in his pocket, Kim took one of the spoons and scooped out a massive bite of ice cream. Oddly enough, the fact that it was winter didn’t make it taste any worse. If anything, it just tasted better. Max took a spoonful of ice cream too, though a much more sensible amount.

“So,” Max said, another sweet smile on his face, “I assume this means we’re boyfriends now?”

The idea of actually having a relationship with someone was a daunting prospect. Kim had never really thought that far ahead – it made him nervous. But this was _Max_ , his best friend. If there was anyone Kim was going to go into uncharted territory with, it was him.

“Yeah,” he said. “That would be awesome.”

Seeing how overjoyed Max looked at his answer – well, as overjoyed as a stoic like Max could possibly look – brought back all his vanished courage, and added some more too. Before he could lose it again, he leaned forward and quickly kissed Max, and – wow, he had just kissed a boy, and not just any boy, but his own _best friend_. And he liked it, too.

If only he could go back in time one year and tell his past self not to worry, because things were all going to turn out fine…

Before Max could even respond to the kiss, they both jumped when they realized that flower petals were falling over them. Kim wheeled round to see their classmate Alix Kubdel standing there in her helmet and skates, chucking flower petals at them, looking almost bored.

“What the heck are you doing here?!” Kim snapped. “I told you to go throw flower petals at Rose and Juleka when Rose does the thing!”

“You mean Rose loves Juleka back?” Max said under his breath.

Alix grinned. “I can be in more than one place at one time, moron. It’s called skating faster than the speed of light, which is way faster than you can run, by the way. And I’ve gotta go be Official Flower Petal Thrower for other people now, so I’m gonna go do that and try not to throw up at all the lovey-dovey nonsense I’m gonna have to see. But I’m happy for you two – have an awesome day!”

She threw one last handful of flower petals at them before skating off, laughing. Kim turned back to Max, who looked just as bewildered as he felt.

“There’s flower petals in the ice cream,” Max said feebly. Kim looked down to see that it was true. There were little pink petals stuck in the melting goo.

“Flower petals are edible, right?” Kim asked.

“It depends on the flower. But I’m assuming Alix did not use poisonous flowers.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her…”

Max just smiled and took a huge scoop of ice cream, flower petals and all. “I’ll take the chance. So, are you ready to go back to my place now? We can still play video games. But then we can go out for dinner somewhere together, if you’d like.”

Dinner out? On Valentine’s Day? Like… a date? Oh, that sounded so romantic…

“That would be awesome,” Kim said, taking Max’s hand and pulling him along down the bridge. It seemed to be starting to snow ever so slightly, causing the very sky to gleam. How had everything turned out so perfectly in the end? Was fate a real thing? Was it just luck?

Well, whatever. The important thing was that Kim had indeed managed to do what he had set out to do, and this time, Valentine’s Day had been a success.


End file.
